


won’t go quietly

by starlightkingdom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightkingdom/pseuds/starlightkingdom
Summary: Based on a prompt given to me on tumblr, also posted on my page @sweetkingdomstarlight-blog
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	won’t go quietly

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt given to me on tumblr, also posted on my page @sweetkingdomstarlight-blog

You feel the crunch of the leaves under your feet as you run, the twigs ripping through your soft skin as you push forward. It's quiet, too quiet.

Working at the tower was everything you’d ever wanted, you’d worked so hard to get where you were and developing tech with Shuri and Peter was your actual dream. You started out small, working on comms, it didn’t take long for you to advance and under Shuri’s watchful eyes you amended the arm of a certain super soldier. He came to the lab once a week so you could test new ideas and he was always so helpful, even bringing you coffee and occasionally books you two had discussed.

It had been three months since you first worked with him and for two of those he wanted to work with only you. Shuri agreed it would be good for you to have a little freedom and handed over his files. Bucky was funny, sweet and charming, not the impression you were given of him from Peter, who was still a little scared of him after the airport incident. 

One afternoon he arrived and looked a little nervous, producing a bunch of flowers from behind his back you looked at him curiously. “Hey, come out with me tonight, Sam told me about this place a few blocks from here. You’re always cooped up in here, let me thank you for making my arm even better.” Your cheeks warmed up at the thought of spending time with him outside of the tower but he caught it. “Is that little smile you’re trying to hide a yes?” He pressed, trying to make eye contact with you. 

You nodded and looked at him. “That would be nice, thanks Bucky.” He relaxed and handed you the bouquet.

“I’ll pick you up at 7.” He turned and walked out, you watched as he went round the corner before running to beg for the rest of the day off.

You hear the knock at your door at exactly 7oclock and chuckle to yourself at how punctual he was. Opening the door and stepping aside, you let him in and watch as he immediately surveys your apartment for exits. “I'll be a few minutes just make yourself at home,” you say before quickly moving to your bedroom to finish getting ready. You hear him in your front room, shuffling around and when you come back he’s looking through your bookcase. 

“Wow doll, you look stunning, give me a little twirl.” Biting your lip at the compliment, you turn on the spot and try to calm your heart as he whistles at you. “Don’t know how I got so lucky to meet you.” You quickly take a drink of the wine you left on the side finishing the glass when you start to feel a little dizzy, stumbling into his arms. “I’ve got you, looks like you had a little too much. Let me help you.” The room suddenly goes black.

Waking up, you don’t know how long it’s been but you’re in an unfamiliar room, your head is pounding and you’re laying down on a bed. You try to sit up and realise your arms are secured to the posts. “Hey, you’re finally awake, don’t mind the rope, I had to tie you up to keep you safe.” You look around to see where the voice is coming from but you don’t see him anywhere.

“Bucky?” you manage to croak out, your dry throat making it near impossible to speak. He rushes over to you and strokes your cheek to soothe you, unaware that it has the opposite effect. “Bucky can you undo me please, I need to use the bathroom.” He nods and pulls the rope off, walking you to the bathroom but stopping you from closing the door. Looking up at him confused he glares at you, daring you to challenge him.

Washing your face, you keep watch from the corner of your eye. “I know you're watching me, doll.” Stalking over, he takes a deep breath, inhaling the scent of your hair. “You looked so good tonight doll, I didn't want to share you with the rest of the world.” Looking at you in the mirror. “You want that too, don’t you? I see the way you look at me, at this arm.” He wraps his hand around your throat gently but leaves you no room to move. 

You watch his face as it warps from the Bucky you know to something else entirely. “Bucky, what are you doing?” He grips tighter and leans in, growling in your ear. “No questions, do as you’re told and we can be very happy.” Holding your breath, a tear rolls down your cheek, he smirks and swipes it away, licking it off his thumb. “Mmm so sweet doll, we are going to have so much fun.” With that, he leaves and closes the door behind him.

You take a deep breath, almost hyperventilating from the fear coursing through your body. Looking around for something to use as a weapon, you notice he's cleared the room, the window is bolted shut. You are trapped. 

You leave the small room and hear him calling you from somewhere in the house. Following his voice you find him making pancakes in the kitchen. You can’t see any knives or much of anything really to help you, surveying the room around you, it quickly becomes clear that you’re in some sort of cabin. 

Outside the windows all you can see is trees, the sun is up too, just how long were you unconscious? “I’m making breakfast, you must be starving. There’s some pain relief on the counter, I'm sure you’ve got a sore head.” You nod and pick up the pack, inspecting it for any tampering. “Come on, doll! We’ve already established that if I want to drug you, I can do that very easily.” 

Your heart pounds and he chuckles to himself. “Calm down, I can hear you from over here.” You take the pills with a glass of orange and sit down at the table while he serves you up a plate. “Eat up, you’re going to need your energy”.

The next week goes by in a blur of ‘domestic bliss’. You’re playing along, observing his daily pattern and making a plan. He doesn’t sleep at night, preferring to watch you rest, he does have a nap everyday but it usually only lasts around 30 mins. Each day you work on a different window, slowly pulling out the nails without leaving any marks before pushing them back in so he doesn’t suspect anything. 

Getting a call from Steve later that week, he goes to the end of the garden so you don’t hear him, taking your chance you run. Rushing through the trees, you can’t see anything that looks like freedom so you push forward. 

You haven’t had anything that even closely resembles shoes the whole time you’ve been held captive and each step you take shoots more and more pain through your soles. Seeing a lake up ahead, you charge towards it, leaping over a tree trunk when you’re caught mid jump. “Oh hey, doll, leaving so soon? We haven’t even begun to have any fun yet. Did you think I wouldn’t notice all the windows and doors had been tampered with?” Throwing you over his shoulder and he began marching back to the cabin.

You struggle as he throws you on the bed, ripping your clothes off and tying you up. “Where did you think you were going? I’ve told you already, you belong to me now.” He cups one of your breasts before painfully pinching and stretching your nipple. “I could make this feel very good for you, all you have to do is ask”. You shake your head and squeeze your eyes shut, gasping out when he slaps your face. “Look at me you, little bitch.” Looking up at him, your eyes get blurry from the unshed tears that form.

“Just be a good girl for me and we won’t have any trouble.” You nod at him, terrified, and try to move away when he moves lower down your body, his nose nudging around your curls before spreading you open and licking your juices. “Mmm... you taste so good doll, I know you want this, you just have to relax.” Your back arches off the bed as he sucks your clit into his mouth, flicking at it with his tongue. Your orgasm builds higher and higher, your body feels as though it's on fire but he stops and you moan out in frustration. He smirks up at you, pushing one of his vibranium fingers into you and curling it just right. “Say the words and I'll make you feel good,” echoing his words from earlier. 

You shake your head again and screw your eyes shut, trying to regulate your breathing and calm yourself down when you feel his mouth on you again. “No please, I can’t,” you practically scream out at him as he expertly takes you apart again, taking you to the brink but not letting you fall over. 

“Say it, say you’re mine and I'll let you cum doll, it's simple.” You sob fat heavy tears, your whole body feeling sensitive. Shaking his head at you, he dives back in, you clench your fists together, trying to command your body to let you finish before he stops but he already knows you too well and he stops once again. 

“Please Bucky, I’m yours I swear I’m all yours.” He smirks and slowly rubs a finger on your clit, your body responding to the touch, your back arches and your toes curl. You're close, so fucking close it almost hurts but he pulls back and slaps your pussy hard.

“Maybe if I punish you it’ll help you remember who you belong to next time.” He spits in your face before turning his head and welcoming Steve. “This is the girl I told you about, she’s ready,” he says with a sense of pride in his voice. You turn your head and sob when you see Steve beginning to undress and walk towards you grinning.


End file.
